defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1956
Gebeurtenissen ;januari *1 - Soedan wordt onafhankelijk van het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Egypte. * 5 - Eerste NTS journaal op de Nederlandse televisie. Onderwerpen: hardnekkige gladheid, interview met Caroline, de dochter van schaakkampioen Max Euwe en jonge stieren door de straten van Pamplona. ;februari De koudste februari in de Nederlandse meteorologische geschiedenis (betrouwbare waarnemingen sinds 1706). De kou valt in rond 30 januari, na één dag is het ijs overal schaatsbetrouwbaar. Op 14 februari wordt er een barre Elfstedentocht verreden. Vooral de daaropvolgende week brengt Siberische temperaturen (Volkel - 26) maar net geen kouderecord. Op 29 februari valt de dooi in. ;maart *2 - Einde van het Franse protectoraat over Marokko; Marokko onafhankelijk verklaard na een grootschalige guerrillaoorlog. *14 - Het Nederlands Elftal verslaat in Düsseldorf regerend wereldkampioen West-Duitsland met 1-2. Beide Nederlandse goals worden gescoord door Abe Lenstra. *19 - Bep van Klaveren bokst op 48-jarige leeftijd zijn laatste wedstrijd, die The Dutch Windmill wegens een oogblessure voortijdig moet afbreken. *20 - Na een guerrilla-campagne en een reeks terroristische aanslagen door nationalisten verleent Frankrijk Tunesië onafhankelijkheid. *23 - De ''Nederlandse Organisatie voor Internationale Bijstand'', Novib, wordt opgericht. Tegenwoordig heet deze organisatie Oxfam Novib. ;april * 2 start van de Amerikaanse soapserie As The World Turns. * 19 - In Monaco vindt het huwelijk plaats van prins Reinier met de Amerikaanse filmactrice Grace Kelly. ;mei *13 - De Algerijnse generaal Massu weigert de Franse regering te erkennen. ;juni *11 - Het Duitse blad Der Spiegel onthult de Greet Hofmans-affaire. *13 - Eerste finale van het Europees Toernooi van Landskampioenen in het Parc des Princes te Parijs: Real Madrid verslaat Stade de Reims met 4 - 3. *14 - In Nederland wordt de wettelijke handelingsonbekwaamheid van de getrouwde vrouw opgeheven. *15 - Technische Universiteit Eindhoven opgericht *28 - Bij protesten tegen het communistische regime in het Poolse Poznań komen 74 arbeiders om; in Hongarije worden later als steunbetuiging demonstraties gehouden, één van de aanleidingen tot de Hongaarse Opstand. *juni - In Nederland wordt de Voogdijraad opgericht, voorloper van de Raad voor de Kinderbescherming. ;juli * 26 - Egypte nationaliseert het Suezkanaal, wat leidt tot de Suezcrisis ;augustus * Vorming van de Armée Libération Nationale, een Algerijns bevrijdingsleger. Harde acties van het Franse leger veroorzaken meer opstand. *8 - In Marcinelle vindt de ernstigste mijnramp in de geschiedenis van België plaats. 262 mijnwerkers komen om, onder wie 156 Italiaanse gastarbeiders. *18 - Start van de reclamecampagne 'drink fris', door de Bond van Nederlandse Bierhandelaren en Mineraalwaterfabrikanten. Het woord "frisdrank" wordt gelanceerd als vertaling van "soft drink". Tot dusver werd in Nederland voornamelijk van "limonade" gesproken. ;september *2 - In het Nederlandse betaald voetbal gaat de eredivisie van start. *6 - Eerste vliegtuig op vliegveld Rotterdam geland - de Britse taalkundige Michael Ventris komt om het leven door een auto-ongeluk. *10 - Afkondiging van de Grondwetswijziging *11 - IBM introduceert de eerste harde schijf voor data-opslag: de RAMAC. *22 - In Eindhoven stort een straaljager neer op een volkrijke buurt, omdat de piloot van zijn route afweek. ;oktober *12 - Marga Klompé wordt de eerste vrouwelijke minister van Nederland *23 - Studentendemonstraties in Boedapest, Hongarije, leiden tot algemene opstand tegen het bewind van Ernő Gerő; zie Hongaarse opstand. *24 - Imre Nagy wordt premier van Hongarije *25 - Scherpschutters van de veiligheidstroepen schieten op vreedzame demonstranten in Boedapest *26 - Imre Nagy nodigt niet-communisten uit in zijn nieuwe regering plaats te nemen *27 - Sovjettroepen trekken zich uit Boedapest terug *29 - na geheime besprekingen met Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk valt Israël de Sinaï binnen. *31 - Franse en Britse luchtmacht bombarderen Egyptische vliegvelden ;november *1 - Imre Nagy kondigt Hongarijes terugtrekking uit het Warschaupact aan *1 - in Nederland wordt de Adoptiewet van kracht. Pleegkinderen kunnen voortaan worden gewettigd. *4 - Sovjettroepen vallen Boedapest binnen en maken een einde aan de Hongaarse opstand, waarna een grote Hongaarse vluchtelingenstroom naar het westen op gang komt. *5 - Britse en Franse troepen vallen de Kanaalzone binnen, waar Israëlische en Egyptische troepen slaags zijn geraakt. *6/7 - na internationale druk wordt een staakt-het-vuren in de Kanaalzone bereikt. * 6 - Nederland trekt zich terug van de Olympische Spelen uit protest tegen de Sovjet-inval in Hongarije. *7 - De Hongaarse president István Dobi ontslaat premier Imre Nagy en benoemt Janos Kadar tot zijn opvolger. Hij ontbeert hierbij de noodzakelijke steun van de Presidentiële Raad. ;december *18 - Japan treedt toe tot de Verenigde Naties. ;zonder datum * De Internationale Commissie voor Maten en Gewichten roept de gemiddelde dag van het jaar 1900 als officiële uit, en de seconde wordt gedefinieerd als één-31.556.925,9747-ste van dat jaar. * De radiotelescoop van Dwingeloo wordt in gebruik gesteld. * De Nederlandse Kerkprovincie krijgt er twee bisdommen bij: Rotterdam en Groningen. Muziek * De grote doorbraak, in Nederland en Vlaanderen, van het Jordaanrepertoire. Voorop Johnny Jordaan met succesnummers als "Geef mij maar Amsterdam", "Bij ons in de Jordaan", en "Het pirement". Verder Tante Leen met "O Johnny", en Zwarte Riek met "Mijn wiegie was een stijfselkissie". * De jeugd raakt in de ban van de rock & roll. Vooral Bill Haley en Little Richard scoren hits. *Elvis Presley breekt door in de lage landen met Heartbreak hotel * De volgende platen worden grote hits: Bill Haley & The Comets - See You Later Alligator, Bing Crosby & Grace Kelly - True Love, Buddy Holly - Brown Eyed Handsome Man, Buddy Knox - Party Doll, Carl Perkins - Blue Suede Shoes, Chuck Berry - Roll Over Beethoven, Clarence Frogman Henry - Ain't Got No Home, De Selvera's - Twee Reebruine Ogen, Doris Day - Que Sera Sera, Drie Kleine Kleuters - Trappelzakboogie, Elvis Presley - Blue Suede Shoes, Don't Be Cruel, Heartbreak Hotel, Hound Dog en Love Me Tender, Fats Domino - Blueberry Hill, Freddy Quinn - Schön War Die Zeit, Gene Vincent - Be Bop A Lula, Guy Mitchell - Singin' The Blues, Jim Reeves - Am I Losing You, Johnnie Ray - Just Walking In The Rain, Little Richard - Long Tall Sally, The Girl Can't Help It en Tutti Frutti, The Clovers - Devil Or Angel, The Platters - The Great Pretender. Film * De burgemeesters van Apeldoorn en Enschede verbieden de vertoning van Rock around the Clock in hun gemeentes. *Love me tender - met onder anderen Elvis Presley Geboren ;januari * 3 - Mel Gibson, Amerikaans acteur, filmregisseur en -producent * 3 - Herman Van Molle, Vlaams presentator * 4 - Bernard Sumner, Brits gitarist (Joy Division en New Order) * 5 - Jo Lemaire, Belgisch zangeres ("Je suis venue te dire que je m' en vais") * 6 - Tscheu La Ling, Nederlands voetballer en zakenman * 7 - David Caruso, Amerikaans acteur * 16 - Martin Jol, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 17 - Paul Young, Brits muzikant * 17 - Steve Harvey, Amerikaans acteur * 18 - Martin Heylen, Vlaams presentator en programmamaker * 20 - John Naber, Amerikaans zwemmer en olympisch kampioen (1976) * 20 - Henk Poort, Nederlands operazanger en musicalster * 21 - Geena Davis, Amerikaans actrice * 24 - Marloes van den Heuvel, Nederlands actrice * 25 - Andy Cox, Brits gitarist (Fine Young Cannibals) * 27 - Mimi Rogers, Amerikaans actrice * 30 - Hugo Matthysen, Vlaams zanger, schrijver en komiek * 31 - Johnny Rotten, Brits zanger (Sex Pistols) ;februari * 2 - Rupert Christopher, Surinaams militair, politicus en diplomaat (overleden 2007) * 3 - Ernie Brandts, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 3 - Nathan Lane, Amerikaans acteur * 9 - Cynthia Ortega-Martijn, Nederlands/Antilliaans ambtenaar, adviseur en politica * 11 - Didier Lockwood, Frans jazzviolist * 12 - Ad Melkert, Nederlands politicus (PvdA) en bewindvoerder bij het Internationaal Monetair Fonds (IMF) * 13 - Peter Hook, Brits bassist (Joy Division en New Order) * 14 - Vivian Boelen, Nederlands tv-presentatrice (RTL) * 14 - Roderick MacKinnon, Amerikaans bioloog * 22 - Gijs de Vries, Nederlands politicus * 23 - Sylvia Millecam, Nederlands actrice, zangeres en presentatrice (overleden 2001) * 25 - Tineke Verburg, Nederlands tv-presentatrice, jarenlang 'het gezicht' van de TROS ;maart * 2 - Mark Evans, bassist van AC/DC * 13 - Phil Nixon, Engels darter * 16 - Pierre Vermeulen, Nederlands voetballer * 18 - David Mach, Schots kunstenaar * 19 - Karel Deruwe, Vlaams acteur * 19 - Jegor Gajdar, Russisch econoom en politicus * 20 - Sandra Neilson, Amerikaans zwemster en olympisch kampioene (1972) * 22 - Groothertogin Maria Teresa van Luxemburg * 22 - Ludo Claesen, Vlaams musicus en dirigent * 25 - Matthew Garber, Brits acteur (overleden 1977) * 26 - Gène Bervoets, Vlaams acteur en presentator * 29 - Dick Jol, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter ;april * 2 - Rik Wouters, Belgisch kunstschilder en beeldhouwer * 2 - Josien Elzerman, Nederlands zwemster * 5 - Anthony Horowitz, Brits auteur * 12 - Herbert Grönemeyer, Duits zanger en acteur * 12 - Andy García, Amerikaans acteur * 19 - Hans Hoogervorst, Nederlands politicus (VVD) * 19 - Jean-Marc Renard, Belgisch bokser (overleden 2008) * 21 - Rick DeMont, Amerikaans zwemmer * 26 - Ahmed Zakajev, Tsjetsjeens politicus * 26 - Mansour Bahrami, Iraans tennisser * 28 - Rick van der Ploeg, Nederlands politicus (PvdA) * 30 - Jef De Smedt, Vlaams acteur * 30 - Lars von Trier, Deens regisseur * 30 - Barbara Seranella, Amerikaans schrijfster (overleden 2007) ;mei * 4 - Pia Zadora, Amerikaans zangeres en actrice * 5 - Kamagurka, Belgisch cartoonist, theater- en tv-maker * 6 - Marc Reynebeau, Vlaams journalist en televisiefiguur * 7 - Jan Peter Balkenende, Nederlands minister-president (CDA) * 7 - Anne Dudley, Brits componist en muzikant * 9 - Jotie T'Hooft, Belgisch dichter (overleden 1977) * 11 - Paul Rosenmöller, Nederlands politicus en ex-Tweede Kamerlid voor GroenLinks * 15 - Mirek Topolánek, Tsjechisch conservatieve politicus * 16 - Loretta Schrijver, Nederlands presentatrice van het RTL Nieuws * 17 - Bob Saget, Amerikaans acteur en presentator * 20 - Boris Akoenin, Russisch schrijver * 21 - Sean Kelly, Iers wielrenner * 22 - Dennie Christian, Duits/Nederlands schlagerzanger * 26 - Simon Tahamata, Nederlands voetballer * 26 - Paul Put, Belgisch voetballer * 26 - Cathy Priestner, Canadees langebaanschaatsster * 29 - La Toya Jackson, Amerikaans zangeres ;juni * 2 - Jan Lammers, Nederlands autocoureur * 3 - René van der Kuil, Nederlands zwemmer * 4 - Martin Adams, Engels darter * 5 - Kenny G., Amerikaans saxofonist * 6 - Björn Borg, Zweeds tennisser * 9 - Patricia Cornwell, Amerikaans schrijfster * 17 - Maarten Veldhuis, Nederlands zanger en liedjesschrijver * 22 - Fons De Wolf, Belgisch wielrenner * 22 - Boris Trajkovski, Macedonisch politicus * 26 - Chris Isaak, Brits zanger ;juli * 2 - Marga Bult, Nederlands zangeres van onder meer de meidengroep Babe * 2 - Jerry Hall, Brits actrice en model, ex-vrouw van Mick Jagger * 4 - John Waite, Brits zanger * 9 - Tom Hanks, Amerikaans acteur * 11 - Sela Ward, Amerikaans actrice * 13 - Günther Jauch, Duits televisiepresentator * 14 - Henck van Dijck, Nederlands kunstenaar en ontwerper * 15 - Hans Cornelissen, Nederlands acteur * 15 - Ian Curtis, Brits muzikant (Joy Division) * 15 - Joe Satriani, Amerikaans gitarist * 18 - Erwin Java, Nederlands gitarist * 19 - Juliane Werding, Duits zangeres * 21 - Michael Connelly, Amerikaans schrijver * 24 - Cees Jan Diepeveen, Nederlands hockeyer * 29 - Han Moraal, Nederlands hoofdofficier van justitie * 30 - Tonnie Pattinama, Nederlands voetballer * 30 - Michael Biehn, Amerikaans acteur * 31 - Jacinta De Roeck, Vlaams politica ;augustus * 2 - Ángel Arroyo, Spaans wielrenner * 5 - Ferdi Bolland, Nederlands zanger en producer * 5 - Maureen McCormick, Amerikaans actrice * 11 - Dirk Somers, Vlaams radiopresentator * 16 - Bert Klunder, Nederlands cabaretier, regisseur en columnist (overleden 2006) * 16 - Daniel Willems, Belgisch wielrenner * 17 - Anja Winter, Nederlands actrice (o.a. Medisch Centrum West en Goede tijden, slechte tijden]) * 20 - Joan Allen, Amerikaans actrice * 21 - Kim Cattrall, Amerikaans actrice (o.a. Samantha Jones in Sex and the City) * 23 - Anke Rijnders, Nederlands zwemster * 31 - Masashi Tashiro, Japans televisieartiest ;september * 9 - Arjan Ederveen, Nederlands acteur * 10 - Debby Petter, Nederlands presentatrice voor de Wereldomroep * 13 - Hendrik Setrowidjojo, Surinaams politicus * 14 - Ray Wilkins, Engels voetballer en coach * 16 - Mickey Rourke, Amerikaans acteur * 16 - David Copperfield, Amerikaans illusionist en goochelaar * 23 - Paolo Rossi, Italiaans voetballer * 26 - Linda Hamilton, Amerikaans actrice (o.a. The Terminator) * 29 - Sebastian Coe, Brits atleet * 29 - Piet Raijmakers, Nederlands springruiter ;oktober * 4 - Hans van Breukelen, Nederlands voetbalkeeper * 10 - Amanda Burton, Iers actrice * 10 - Nicanor Duarte Frutos, president van Paraguay * 14 - Arjan Plaisier, Nederlands theoloog, predikant en zendeling * 16 - Melissa Belote, Amerikaans zwemster en olympisch kampioene (1972) * 16 - Rik Torfs, Belgisch wetenschapper * 18 - Martina Navratilova, Tsjechisch/Amerikaans tennisster * 21 - Jessie De Caluwe, Vlaams presentatrice * 21 - Carrie Fisher, Amerikaans schrijfster en actrice * 28 - Franky Vercauteren, Belgisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 28 - Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, President van Iran ;november * 4 - Jan Korte, Nederlands voetbaltrainer * 6 - Marc Dutroux, Belgisch moordenaar en zedendelinquent * 7 - Denise Jannah, Surinaams/Nederlands zangeres * 8 - Jan Douwe Kroeske, Nederlands radiopresentator en diskjockey * 9 - Lei Clijsters, Belgisch voetballer (o.a. Club Brugge en KV Mechelen) * 11 - Jan Douwe Kroeske, Nederlands diskjockey en tv-presentator * 12 - Jannes van der Wal, Nederlands wereldkampioen dammen * 14 - Peter R. de Vries, Nederlands misdaadverslaggever * 19 - Martine Jonckheere, Vlaams actrice (o.a. Familie) * 20 - Bo Derek, Amerikaans actrice * 21 - Piet de Ruiter, Nederlands politicus (SP) * 23 - Shane Gould, Australisch zwemster en olympisch kampioene (1972) ;december * 1 - Gilbert O'Sullivan, Brits zanger * 6 - Peter Buck, Amerikaans gitarist van R.E.M. * 7 - Larry Bird, Amerikaans basketspeler * 10 - Jan van Dijk, Nederlands voetballer en -trainer (o.a. FC Groningen) * 12 - Johan van der Velde, Nederlands wielrenner * 15 - Piet Paulusma, Nederlands weerman * 17 - Mike Mills, Amerikaans gitarist (REM) * 20 - Annette van Trigt, Nederlands verslaggeefster en tv-presentatrice * 21 - Willem Lust, Nederlands tv-journalist * 23 - Michele Alboreto, Italiaans Formule 1-coureur (overleden 2001) * 23 - Dave Murray, Brits gitarist (Iron Maiden) * 28 - Nigel Kennedy, Brits violist ;exacte datum onbekend *Eric Rinckhout (*1956), Vlaams auteur *Moraíto Chico, Spaans Flamencogitarist *Hasan Doğan, Turks sportbestuurder (voorzitter van de Turkse voetbalbond) (overleden 2008) *Jeff Hamburg, Amerikaans componist Overleden ;januari * 3 - Joseph Wirth (76), Duits rijkskanselier * 5 - Genoveva Torres Morales (76), Spaans ordestichtster * 31 - A.A. Milne (74), Engels schrijver ;februari * 4 - Leendert Antonie Donker (56), Nederlands politicus * 18 - Gustave Charpentier (95), Frans componist ;maart * 17 - Irène Joliot-Curie (58), Frans chemicus ;mei *7 - Josef Hoffmann (85), Oostenrijks architect en ontwerper *20 - Alois Hitler jr. (74), Oostenrijks halfbroer van Adolf Hitler ;juni * 6 - Hiram Bingham (80), Amerikaans ontdekkingsreiziger, gouverneur en senator * 12 - Charles Rodolph Weytingh (85), Nederlands bestuurder in Suriname * 26 - Clifford Brown (25), Amerikaans jazztrompettist ;augustus * 11 - Frieda von Richthofen (77), Duits-Amerikaans schrijfster en vertaalster * 14 - Bertolt Brecht (58), (Oost-)Duits dichter, (toneel)schrijver en toneelregisseur ;september * 10 - Robert Trumpler (69), Amerikaans astronoom * 27 - Babe Zaharias (45), Amerikaans golfspeelster en atlete ;oktober * 15 - Jules Rimet (83), Voorzitter FIFA, initiator van het eerste WK voetbal ;november * 28 - Julius Caesar de Miranda (50), Surinaams jurist en politicus ;exacte daum onbekend *Victor Sevranckx - Belgisch kunstenaar (±59) Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn052003-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201956 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1956 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1956